Genie Magic
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: The Shinigami have another mystery to solve and discover that someone is stealing the souls of coven members. With every motive they come up with the murder and stealer of souls does something else. Will they stop the killer in time?
1. Chapter 1

Genie Magic

Author's Notes: Alright after the success rolls eyes of my first Yami no Matsuei story I decided to write another chapter story. Don't worry there will be no romance in this one, just a bunch of guys saving our butts and the entire planet from the Psycho Doctor. Anyways without further ado I do hope you actually enjoy this story.   
  
Mara Selene was walking down an abandoned stone alley; on a cold autumn night. The crescent moon and the stars shone down upon her, they along with a few assorted flickering street lamps provided her only light. Her black flats and heavy breathing were the only sounds that broke the silence of the peaceful and still night. She let out of a soft sigh and ran a small hand through her short mop of brownish-red hair while her liquid-brown eyes surveyed her surroundings, watchful of anyone that might try to rob her, or worse. She pulled the black coat closer around her small curvaceous body and muttered a soft curse in Latin for wearing a short business skirt and a loose, thin blouse; instead of actually listening to her friend and wearing pants and a turtle neck to the night's gathering. She sighed her breath coming out in small puffs and hurried her footsteps slightly so that she wouldn't be in the cold much longer.  
  
She froze suddenly in her steps a sense of dread trickling up her neck and causing the hair there to stand up on end, her confidence waning as a shiver ran up along her spine and grabbed at the silver pentacle hanging around her delicate neck. She glanced up at the moon in its maiden form and blinked as she watched a curtain of blood fall over its soft, gently light. She blinked again in surprise and the curtain of blood was gone. Her grip on the pentagram tightened until she could feel the circle digging into the skin of her palm and her knuckles became white. Deep in her gut she knew that someone was going to die a horrible death on this night; and in her mind's eye she could see the Egyptian God of the Dead, Anubis, prowling the streets.

"Lady," she whispered softly into the night sky her pale face tilted towards the moon. "Guide the soul of the one that is fated to die this night. Bring the soul into your loving arms and welcome the spirit into your home, the Summerland. Please Lord watch over me and give me strength to get through this night."  
  
Selene kissed the pentacle before she continued down the alley, her small feet moving even more quickly along the stones. She had gone but a few feet when she heard another set of footsteps, somewhere within the alley. The young female paused and glanced around, searching for the source; once satisfied that the footsteps were no where near her, she set off again at an even quicker pace. She froze again under the dim light provided by a street lamp; she heard the footsteps coming closer to her. This time however, the footsteps were accented by a child's whimpering.

Mara Selene's melted chocolate eyes softened at the sight of the child rubbing her tired eyes, she could be no older than eight. The little girl came up to her hips and supported a tomboyish figure clothed in a dark green Chinese pants suit, her black hair had been tied into two buns that were covered with the same material as the suit and were secured with dark blue tassels, her blood red bangs hung in her slightly chubby face. When the small child looked up at Selene, she found herself looking into eyes that were as blue as the sky before the night falls.

"Why are you crying young one?" asked Selene gently crouching down so she could look the girl in the eyes. "Where are your parents? Why aren't you with them?"  
  
"I'm lost," whimpered the little girl.  
  
"Do you know where you live?"  
  
"No," sobbed the girl, crying into her arms.  
  
"Come on, don't cry" said Selene offering her hand to the small child. "Take my hand and I will take you to the Police Office so they can get in touch with your parents. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," sniffled the girl taking the hand offered to her.  
  
As they continued to walk down the alleyway Selene became well aware of the fact that the temperature seemed to have dropped. She noticed that the moon had been covered by dark clouds and that the lamp lights where starting to flicker, and the periods of darkness were starting to last longer and longer making Selene feel uneasy.  
  
"Come on," said Selene hurrying her steps. "Let's move faster, we don't want to get caught out here tonight."  
  
"Wait," said the girl stopping in her tracks.  
  
"What is it?" asked Selene, stopping and looking down at her before glancing back up and around, her eyes looking for any sign of trouble.  
  
"I'm really sorry, I really am," said the girl.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Selene, glancing back down at the girl.  
  
"I hope you can forgive me," said the girl. "I am really sorry about this, really I am."  
  
Before Selene could ask what the girl meant she felt a sharp pain in her chest and dropped to her knees, before falling onto her side. The young girl removed a black pearl orb from the sleeve of her Chinese tunic and placed it under the other female's mouth; a small pearly white wisp slipped from her lips and into the orb, causing it to lighten ever so slightly.  
  
"Well done, Junko," said a man who remained partly hidden in the shadows.  
  
"Thank you Master," said the little girl bowing in great respect as she put the orb back in her sleeve.  
  
"That is enough for now," said Muraki walking back the way he came. "We don't want to be too suspicious, now do we?"  
  
"Of course Master," said the girl following behind him at a few steps.  
  
"Oh and Junko," said Muraki stopping in his tracks.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Muraki didn't say anything; instead he threw a stuffed black cat at the girl's feet and continued walking, while the girl snatched it up and held it to her body tightly.   
  
"We have a problem," said Konoe, taking a sip of tea. "The soulless bodies are starting to escalate at an alarming rate and there are no signs whatsoever on who is doing this. Tsuzuki, Hisoka I want you two to go down and check things out."  
  
Author's Notes: Ironically the name of the Genie Muraki is controlling I believe is a Japanese name meaning "pure child"  
  
Thanks to Lady Goddess Sephiroth, Promising Gemini for betaing the chapter  
  
All the ideas I got for the names came from this site 


	2. Chapter 2

Genie Magic 2

Author's Notes: Alright after the success rolls eyes of my first Yami no Matsuei story I decided to write another chapter story. Don't worry there will be no romance in this one, just a bunch of guys saving our butts and the entire planet from the Psycho Doctor. Anyways without further ado I do hope you actually enjoy this story.   
  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka walked down the same alley the most recent girl to get her soul stolen had walked. The alley way had been blocked off by police ribbon evidently the local law enforcement had decided to get involved finally. The scent of death was lingering where her body had at one time lay. Tsuzuki could still remember the picture of the girl staring up at him from the computer screen, her eyes wide, blank, and empty. He had felt a wave of pity for that empty doll of a girl along with a firm resolve to find out who was doing this and stop them from taking any other girls' souls.  
  
"Can you sense anything?" asked Tsuzuki, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his trench coat and turning to look at his partner.  
  
"Not yet," said Hisoka, glancing around the alleyway searching for any signs of what had happened.

The sun shone brightly down on the partners, making the alleyway seem less menacing then it had the night before. The autumn air was rich with spices and tousled their hair slightly. The sound of their shoes on the ground and the wind whistling between the abandoned houses and their cracks were the only things that broke the occasional silence that fell between them.  
  
Tsuzuki was walking around the alley, still trying to search for something, anything that would help them discover what had happened to the girl. He heard the clink of metal and looked down to see his shoe stepping on a silver chain; lifting his foot away he saw a silver pentacle attached to a silver chain. He bent down to lift it up and looked towards Hisoka.  
  
"Hey, Hisoka?"  
  
"What is it Tsuzuki?" asked Hisoka, turning to look at his partner.  
  
"What do you make of this?" asked Tsuzuki, tossing the pentagram at him.  
  
Hisoka caught the pentagram and looked at it without interest. "It's a pentagram," said Hisoka, blankly turning back to his partner. "So what?"  
  
"You know?" said Tsuzuki slowly. "A pentacle is considered to be one of the more well known symbols of a Wicca or a Witch; it is supposed to symbolize the Elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Spirit. Do you think it belongs to the girl?"  
  
"Hey!" shouted a new voice. "What are you two doing here?! You are not allowed in this area."  
  
The two males looked over their shoulders and saw a woman with cropped black hair and onyx eyes coming towards them. She was wearing dark blue pants, a white button up blouse, a leather jacket, and her feet were covered by comfortable steel toed combat boots.  
  
"Well?" she demanded, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh," said Tsuzuki, trying to think of an answer.  
  
"We are here from another Police Department," said Hisoka in a rather bored tone. "Our district has had the same problems with young women dieing for no apparent reason."  
  
"What district?" asked the woman bluntly.  
  
"Kyoto," said Hisoka just as bluntly.  
  
"Oh them," said the female, waving her hand and rolling her eyes. "They never tell us when they are sending one of their teams into the field."  
  
"So," said Tsuzuki slowly. "What do you know so far, Mrs.?"  
  
"Miss," said the woman bowing slightly. "Miss. Katana, don't ask it was my grandfather's idea, he was drunk at the time. He was always drinking something, it eventually killed him."  
  
"Killed in a Drunk Driving Accident?" asked Tsuzuki sympathetically.  
  
"No," said Katana. "He drank Clorox."  
  
"Oh," said Tsuzuki slowly. "Anyways..."  
  
"Well," said Katana, holding her hand out for the pentacle Hisoka was holding, which he eventually gave up. "This as I am sure you know is a pentacle and I am sure you know of the connection between them and the Wiccans? Good. Every girl that this has happened to have all been Wiccans, we believe that they might even be from the same coven however, that is still in debt."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Hisoka, staring at the charm as it dangled from Katana's hand and twirled in circles in the wind.  
  
"Well, we are pretty sure because all the women have a tattoo on their backs in between their shoulder blades."  
  
"Do you mind if we look at them?" asked Tsuzuki.  
  
"Guess it wouldn't hurt," said the woman, walking towards her 1999 Taurus. "Come on get in and I will take you to the station house and show you the snapshots of the tattoos."  
  
The two males pilled into the car behind the woman and she maneuvered the car down the street towards the station house. Once there she led them into her office where she removed her coat and tossed it on a wooden chair in the corner.  
  
"Have a seat gentlemen," said the girl, sitting behind the desk with her back to the window. "May I get you anything?" Tsuzuki shook his head and took the time in between walking through the door and taking a seat to take in his surroundings. The back wall was mainly taken up by a rather large window, to their right stood filing cabinets neatly lined with in a row and a coat rack, to which after a nod of permission he hung his trench coat on. Behind him on the wall he came in on hung a picture of a woman dressed in silvery robes standing beneath the full moon and to the left there were stands on which stood plants. Her desk stood in the middle of the room and was organized with her paper work stacked in neat piles, and her computer stood near the edge of her desk with it's printer on a stand next to the desk. She had a leather office chair and two comfortable chairs seating opposite of her in which he and Hisoka sat while she rummaged through the drawers in her desk pulling out a manila envelope.  
  
"Here," she said tossing them an envelope and leaning back in her chair propping her feet up on the desk. "Those are pictures of the tattoos that the girls have, they are all the same and there seems to be a connection between them and some sect of the Wiccan Religion."  
  
Tsuzuki pulled out the pictures and handed half to Hisoka and examined the tattoos on each girl. Katana was right, there did seem to be a similarity between them, aside from the slight variations the design was the same: a Celtic Cross intertwined with what looked like to be a triple moon design of a full moon in the middle with crescent moons on the sides pointing in opposite directions.  
  
"Do you have any idea what sect it is?" asked Hisoka not bothering to look up from the pictures.  
  
"No," said the woman shaking her head. "We don't have a damn clue."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
The Shinigami were typing at their computers doing research for their own personal cases when all of their computers began to blink; when they cleared there was a light green screen and words began to appear in yellow as their keyboards moved as if invisible hands were typing a message.  
  
'Broken souls stolen in the night, shattered dreams, and faded images haunt the Wise Ones and anger them. Stolen by a frightened child ensnared in her enslavement to an Angel of Death, the gates tremble with the desire to be open and the Lord of Dark Dreams and Visions yearns for the feel of the sun and the wind.'   
  
TBC  
  
Author's Notes: Yes, I did name her after a sword.  
  
Thanks to Lady Goddess Sephiroth, Promising Gemini for betaing the chapter  
  
All the ideas I got for the names came from this site:   
  
Information on the Pentagram came from 


	3. Chapter 3

Genie Magic 3

Author's Notes: Alright after the success rolls eyes of my first Yami no Matsuei story I decided to write another chapter story. Don't worry there will be no romance in this one, just a bunch of guys saving our butts and the entire planet from the Psycho Doctor. Anyways without further ado I do hope you actually enjoy this story.   
  
Tatsumi was sitting in a chair made of dark wood with a leather cushion and backing in the lobby waiting for Tsuzuki and Hisoka when the two partners arrived at their hotel. He had been waiting there for what had seemed like hours, when actually it was more like ten minutes.  
  
"Tatsumi," said Tsuzuki, blinking in surprise at seeing his old partner in the lobby with a leather briefcase. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"There has been a sudden development, you could say, in the case you two are working on," said Tatsumi, pushing his glasses up his nose and standing up to face them. "Let's talk more about this in the hotel room. Shall we? Tsuzuki? Kurosaki?"  
  
"Right," said Tsuzuki, looking around wearily at the group of fan girls that was starting to form in the lobby with little hearts in their eyes. "Come on lets go."  
  
"Good idea," muttered Tatsumi, becoming very nervous around the crowd of girls that seemed to be multiplying. "They might start drooling at any minute now."  
  
Hisoka just nodded briefly before he and Tsuzuki lead the way towards their hotel room, with Tatsumi following close behind. The moment the three Shinigami entered the hotel room and got comfortable: Tsuzuki on one of the beds, Hisoka on a chair near the window and Tatsumi at a desk; while he placed his briefcase on the desk and opened it and began to explain his presence.  
  
"It happened around one o'clock this afternoon," said Tatsumi, pulling a sheet from the leather briefcase he had brought with him. "Something started happening with the computers."  
  
"All of them?" asked Hisoka, raising a delicate eyebrow.  
  
"Indeed," said Tatsumi, nodding his head at the youngest Shinigami in the room.  
  
"What?" asked Tsuzuki, surprised at this information wondering how that happened.  
  
"The computers went on the fritz and then they came back on their own," said Tatsumi, handing each of them a sheet. "This message was typed on the computers. We have no idea where it came from."  
  
"Broken souls stolen in the night," began Tsuzuki, reading the words slowly. "Shattered dreams, and faded images haunt the Wise Ones and anger them. Stolen by a frightened child ensnared in her enslavement to an Angel of Death, the gates tremble with the desire to be open and the Lord of Dark Dreams and Visions yearns for the feel of the sun and the wind. What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"We are currently working on translating all of it," said Tatsumi, pulling out two more sheets and handing them to the two males. "We have however, managed to the first few lines of it so far."  
  
"Broken souls stolen in the night translates too," began Tsuzuki in a hushed whisper.  
  
"The girls' stolen souls," continued Hisoka, his eyes skimming over the paper once more before reading on. "Shattered dreams, and faded images haunt the Wise Ones and anger them equals the girls can no longer live out their dreams and can no longer be reincarnated which disturbs the regular cycle of life and death angering the Almighty One and his Angels. What exactly is the regular Cycle of Life?"  
  
"You know the usual," said Tsuzuki, cheerfully waving his hand around in the air. "You're born, you die, you're born again, you die again, you're born again."  
  
"Evidently it is believed by several religions that reincarnation exists," said Tatsumi, interrupting Tsuzuki.   
  
"Oh," said Hisoka. "That explains the cycle of life being disturbed."  
  
"Exactly," said Tatsumi standing up and snapping his briefcase closed. "Now I will take my leave of you, don't worry I will keep you up to date on translations of the message."  
  
With that Tatsumi disappeared from the hotel room leaving Hisoka and Tsuzuki to ponder the massage and part of the translation.  
  
"Am I the only one of us that as a feeling this deals with the Great War?" asked Hisoka dryly, falling back on his bed.  
  
Tsuzuki didn't answer instead he looked out the window and began to think about when he first learned of the Great War and the Scared Sword that Hisoka wielded from the Miko Priestesses of the Ryujin Shrine.   
  
_ 'They were threatening to destroy our home and our heritage!' shouted the voice of the oldest Priestess, Okibi, in his mind. 'If they had been allowed then all hell would break loose. We guard the sacred sword that resides somewhere on this land, we can not risk it falling into the wrong hands!'  
  
'What sacred sword?' asked Tsuzuki's voice in his mind  
  
'The sword that has the power to kill anything immortal, it was forged by the god Hephaetus. The sword can kill anyone even the Almighty One.'  
  
'Why was it created?'  
  
'No one really knows the true reason for it being created, though it is believed it was created for a Great War that is coming in the very near future.  
  
'What war?'  
  
'It is rumored that there is a great war the creatures of hell will declare war on everything. They will declare war on Heaven, Earth, Makai, Reikai, they even mean to declare war on the Shinigami.'  
  
'They are insane; they would not be able to win.'  
  
'They are immortal and they want the sword to prevent it from being reproduced later on and to use it for themselves to kill Angels. They say that Lucifer will greatly reward the Demon that brings him the sword.'_  
  
The voices of the past slowly faded and he was brought back to the present by Hisoka's voice.  
  
"Tsuzuki," said Hisoka again his eye starting to twitch. "Damn it, Tsuzuki will you pay attention!"  
  
"Oh sorry Hisoka," said Tsuzuki grinning sheepishly at his younger and more irate partner. "What were you saying?"  
  
"I was asking what you wanted to do for dinner," said Hisoka in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Dinner!" shouted Tsuzuki going into his puppy form.  
  
Hisoka rolled his eyes and held his head in his hand shaking it as Tsuzuki began ranting about the different foods they could eat.  
  
"Why me?" asked Hisoka. "Why me?"  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Well," said Katana in her Police Station with Hisoka and Tsuzuki on the way to her office. "We have finally discovered the name of a coven."  
  
"Really," said Tsuzuki, following the female down the winding corridors. "What is it?"  
  
"It is called The Celtic Moon Coven," said the woman, turning down the final corridor to her office.  
  
"How did you come by this information?" asked Tsuzuki, as they entered into the office.  
  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka stopped in the door when a young woman that looked to be between them in age stood up. She looked to be about Hisoka's height and she had dark brown hair that brushed against her shoulders and her terrified green eyes stared at them from under dark purple bangs. She was wearing a red and purple plaid skirt that fell an inch above her knees and a dark purple pheasant shirt, and white socks with dark boots.  
  
"This young woman has promised to help us in the investigation in anyway she can but she wishes to remain unknown," said Katana placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.  
  
"My name is Aki," said the girl, brushing her bangs from her eyes.  
  
"Okay Miss. Aki," said Tsuzuki, walking into the room with Hisoka and shutting the door. "How is it you know the name of the coven?"  
  
"I am a member of the coven," said Aki.  
  
"That is a very dangerous thing to do," said Tsuzuki. "Isn't it forbidden for a member of the coven to reveal anything to someone outside the coven?"  
  
"I know," said Aki softly, her eyes misting over and her head bending down in despair. "But the safety of my coven is more important then whether or not I will be exiled from the coven."  
  
"Well," said Katana. "Call me an optimist but if all goes well no one will find out."  
  
"Miss. Katana," said Tsuzuki.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're an optimistic."  
  
"Oh thanks," laughed Katana.  
  
"So, what should we do now?" asked Hisoka.  
  
"Well the first thing I would suggest," said Katana taking a seat at her desk and pulling out a notepad. "Why not go somewhere, where we won't be bothered and make a list of the coven members and anything you can think that might be important starting with their birthdates."  
  
"Okay," said Aki, playing with her hair. "We, we can go to my place."  
  
The moment they entered Aki's apartment a black cat leapt gracefully into her arms and nuzzled her neck affectionately as if it knew exactly what its mistress needed. The black cat looked like it had been into a pretty bad fight at some point because it was missing part of its right ear and its left eye was closed.  
  
"Hey baby," said the young female walking into the apartment to let the other three could come in. "Hey Salem."  
  
Aki lead them to her kitchen where they gathered around her table and Katana pulled out her tablet while Aki made tea for everyone.  
  
"Now," said Katana. "Let's start with their real names and their birthdates. We will divide this into two sections one for the victims and the other one for the ones that have yet to be a victim."  
  
Aki told them the real names of the victims and then told their birthdates, before telling the real names of the coven members that have yet to become a victim and their birthdates, along with her name and birth date.  
  
"Now," began Katana before Tsuzuki interrupted her.  
  
"Wait," said Tsuzuki. "There seems to be a pattern in the victims and their birthdays."  
  
"He is right," said Hisoka.  
  
Katana frowned and nodded putting the victims in order by their birth date. "You were right Mr. Tsuzuki," said the female. "The victims have been murdered in the same order that their birth dates have fallen according to their month and date."  
  
"All we have to figure out next is who the next victim will be," said Tsuzuki.  
  
Tsuzuki, Hisoka, and Katana bent over the table and looked at the notebook before glancing up at Aki.  
  
"What?"  
  
Aki's two bedroom apartment would allow for the three of them to sleep in shifts; while one was asleep the other two would stay up and guard the girl. She slept in her bedroom with her black cat curled up at her feet; Katana knew this because she had just checked in on them. So far it was midnight and the night was quiet with the moon slightly fuller then it had been the night before. She was passing the hallway in between the wall and living room, while Tsuzuki sat on the couch playing solitaire. The only sound was the soft tapping of Katana's feet and the dripping faucet.  
  
"I hate waiting," said Katana softly.  
  
"Don't we all," said Tsuzuki looking up from his cards.  
  
"I don't think he will come," said Katana.  
  
"What makes you say that," said Tsuzuki staring at the woman.  
  
"He never attacks them in their homes," said Katana plopping down on a chair. "He always attacked them in the alley."  
  
"You never know," said Tsuzuki going back to his cards. "He might change his MO."  
  
"I know," said Katana, she opened her mouth to say something else when they heard a scream from the alley below the apartment. "Damn it!" she shouted, grabbing her gun and slipping out onto the fire escape just as Hisoka and Aki ran into the hall.  
  
"Stay here," said Tsuzuki to Hisoka and Aki running after Katana.  
  
Tsuzuki leapt off of the fire escape from the first floor and ran alongside Katana to the source of the scream; there they saw a young girl wearing a long white dress and a knee length white leather jacket and white pumps. Her blonde hair was in a messy braid and her eyes stared up at the midnight sky, the silver pentacle necklace resting on the ground beside her neck.  
  
"Hey you stop!" shouted Katana, to the retreating figure in the shadows. The figure paid no attention to her and just kept walking. "I said stop!" shouted Katana firing her gun once. "Damn it," hissed Katana running into the shadows after them.  
  
Tsuzuki crouched down next to the fallen figure and closed her eyes guilt setting in for not preventing this from happening.  
  
"I couldn't catch them," said Katana coming back into the alley.  
  
"Detective," said Aki from the fire escape where Hisoka was next to her. "I called it in for you!"  
  
"Thank you," said Katana up to the young girl. "Go back inside both of you!" Tsuzuki and Katana waited for them to go back inside. "When they get back we will find out who this girl is and if she is from the same coven. I expect she is but if she is then why was she killed before Aki?"  
  
"Maybe the murder as changed his MO," said Tsuzuki standing up.  
  
"Maybe," said Aki. "We'll look at the list when we get her ID and find out where she falls into place into all this."  
  
Tsuzuki nodded his head and they waited in silence for the force to get here.   
  
Author's Notes: As always Thanks to Lady Goddess Sephiroth and PromisingGemini for betaing the chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Genie Magic 4

Author's Notes: Alright after the success rolls eyes of my first Yami no Matsuei story I decided to write another chapter story. Don't worry there will be no romance in this one, just a bunch of guys saving our butts and the entire planet from the Psycho Doctor. Anyways without further ado I do hope you actually enjoy this story.   
  
The three of them: Tsuzuki, Hisoka, and Katana were gathered around Aki's dinning room table; the young girl was fast asleep on the couch and would be so for awhile now thanks to the doctor's sleeping pill. The wooden table top was covered with photos of the dead girls and the notes they had come up with so far. Katana had put on a fresh pot of coffee and tea an hour ago and both pots were already over half gone. The Detective was resting her tired head in her hand which was propped up on the table; her other hand was running through her messy hair while she examined the birthday chart before her.  
  
"Well," she said, crumbling the paper and tossing it behind her. "I guess that idea is null and void. Damn it all to hell!"  
  
"Well," said Tsuzuki, getting up and picking up the paper smoothing out the wrinkles slightly. "Why don't we try and find out the new MO that way we can work on saving the next victim?"  
  
"Alright," said Katana, pouring herself a new cup of coffee. "Let's list the dead girls and beside them list everything we know about them."  
  
"Akemi Akio, Emi Gina, Amya Arata, Mara Selene, and finally Aya Cho," said Katana, leaning back in her chair and sipping at the cup of coffee while Tsuzuki wrote down the names. "Now write down their birthdates this time don't forget to include the year."  
  
"Why?" asked Tsuzuki, jotting it down. "Did you think of something?"  
  
"Yes," said Katana, staring at the wall. "I think we were right about the birth date theory; but perhaps we were going about it all the wrong way. Perhaps instead of just going by the month and day he or she is going by the year as well."  
  
"That is probably the MO of the killer," said Hisoka nodding his head. "But why is he going after this coven?"  
  
"Maybe he was wronged by a member of the coven and is trying to make her coven pay for it," said Tsuzuki thoughtfully.  
  
"That is possible," said Katana, getting to her feet and pacing the length of the dinning room. "But, there is only one problem with that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How would he know about the coven and her involvement with it?" asked Katana, pausing briefly to consider an option. "Unless of course, he stalked her after she wronged him."  
  
"True," sighed Tsuzuki sighing. "I guess we are back to square one."  
  
"Not really," said Hisoka. "We found out the new MO he is killing the coven off according to their age instead of month and day of their birthday."  
  
"This time Aki isn't the next victim but a girl named Hoshi Jin," said Tsuzuki. "When Aki wakes up we should have her call her friend."  
  
"We promised Aki she would remain anonymous," said Katana. "But I guess by now it would be pointless; they probably already know she is the one doing it."  
  
Tsuzuki opened his mouth to comment when the phone rang and the three of them turned to stare at the phone. A soft thud came from the front room and they watched as Aki staggered across their view and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello," she said, yawning into the phone rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Yes," said Aki, suddenly wide awake and alert. "She's gone missing? Do you know where she went? Maybe she had a prophetic dream again.... Yes, yes, I understand, I.." Aki was cut off by the doorbell. "I got to go someone is at the door. Yes, of course I will keep an eye out for her. I'm coming, I'm coming," said Aki, as she hung up the phone and hurried towards the door. "Yes? Hoshi! What on earth are you doing here sweetie?"  
  
"I had a vision," said Hoshi, walking into the hall.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"I had it while doing my daily meditations before spell casting," said Hoshi, while Aki shut the door.  
  
"Um Hoshi," began Aki, trying to stop her from speaking anymore as they walked through the halls.  
  
"Aren't you listening Aki, I have to tell you about my vision!"  
  
"Hoshi really now isn't a good time," tried Aki again.  
  
"Aki listen!" persisted Hoshi before noticing the visitors in the kitchen. "Oh."  
  
Tsuzuki and the other two bolted up right and listened intently to the conversation the two females were having with each other. They watched the hallway and waited for this Hoshi girl to show herself; so they could get a good look at the next victim of the killer. They didn't have to wait long because pretty soon a young woman perhaps an inch shorter then Aki walked into view a purse slung across her body and a backpack oh her back. Her brown hair had been streaked with hot pink feel to just below her shoulder blades and her green eyes widened when she saw them staring at her. She wore tan cargo pants that clung to her hips and waist and a faded forest green tank top, she also wore brown cowboy boots.  
  
"Um hi," said Hoshi, trying to cover up her nervousness. "You guys heard me didn't you?"  
  
The three in the kitchen nodded briefly and Hoshi immediately started to panic.  
  
"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," she chanted, heading towards the door. "Um I gotta go now."  
  
"No, wait!" shouted Tsuzuki, jumping to his feet and following Aki after the distraught girl.  
  
"Hoshi," said Aki, wrapping her arms around Hoshi's waist and pulling her back into the hall. "It's okay, they are friends."  
  
"So," said Hoshi slowly. "They know you are a....?"  
  
"Yes," said Aki. "They know."  
  
"Oh okay then. But why are they here?"  
  
"Because," said Tsuzuki. "At one time we believed that your friend would be the next victim; but we were wrong."  
  
"We now believe that the next victim is someone else," said Katana. "Hoshi we would like for you to stay here for the night so we can watch over both of you."  
  
"Um okay," said Hoshi slowly. Hoshi was no fool, she knew what was going on and why they had asked her to stay behind; they thought the next victim would be her. But they were wrong, she wouldn't be the next victim; she would die eventually, for she had seen death reaching out to embrace her. But it would not be this night that she would die, someone else would die and she had to make sure that they understood that. "But I am not destined to die tonight," she said, shaking her head. "Someone else is going to die tonight."  
  
"I understand you are afraid," said Katana, mistaking Hoshi to be afraid of death. "But we will protect you."  
  
"No, you don't understand!" snapped Hoshi, slamming her foot down on the ground, hoping to get through to them. "I'm not the one who will die tonight!"  
  
"That's enough," said Katana, walking behind the girl and pressing a pressure point on the girl's neck to knock her out.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" asked Tsuzuki, taking the girl from Katana and placing her on the couch.  
  
"I don't think she would have stayed with us otherwise," said Katana shrugging her shoulders. "Besides this will make it easier to keep track of her with her passed out like this."  
  
"I think this borders along the lines of kidnapping," commented Aki dryly.   
  
"Probably," agreed Katana, plopping down on a chair and closing her eyes.  
  
"But you are in law enforcement!" protested Aki.  
  
"Your point?" asked Katana, propping one eye open to look at the younger girl.  
  
"You're supposed to be SAVING people from kidnappers not KIDNAPPING them!" exclaimed Aki, waving her hands in the air above her head.  
  
"Don't sweat the small stuff honey," said Katana yawning. "Only do that with the big stuff."  
  
"Look," said Aki, disappearing into her room and returning with her purse. "I have to go to the store; does anyone want anything?"  
  
Tsuzuki opened his mouth to request a long list of sweets but Hisoka cut him off, saying that they didn't need anything and Katana nodded in agreement. Katana shut her eyes and drifted off into a light sleep, her ears open for any sound out of the ordinary. Hisoka and Tsuzuki took a cue from her and closed their eyes as well. They had been up all night and had hardly eaten anything their bodies need them to shut down before their bodies shut themselves down. So they shut their bodies down on their own and slowly the clock ticked away the hours and the sun slowly moved across the sky until the sky was the pink of dawn.   
  
Dawn  
  
Katana was pacing the floor of the apartment. Aki had been gone for far too long and they were starting to get worried about the young Wiccan.  
  
"Where could she be?" Katana asked for the tenth time since she had woken up five minutes ago.  
  
"Maybe the store she went to was a long time away," suggested Tsuzuki trying to brighten up the mood.  
  
"Nice try Tsuzuki," said Katana, going back to her pacing.  
  
"I told you," said Hoshi. "I am not the one that is destined to die tonight. It is Aki that will die tonight."  
  
Before anyone could say anything else they could hear sirens coming from the alleyway; muttering a curse Katana started running towards the door with Tsuzuki and the others not far behind.  
  
"I told you," said Hoshi, trying to fight back the tears but not succeeding as she watched the ambulance take the lifeless body of her sister witch away. "Death can not denied it can only be fulfilled."  
  
"Do you not weep for your friend?" asked Tsuzuki while watching Katana trade notes with the officer that had answered the distress call.  
  
"I saw her death in my visions," said Hoshi, wiping away some of her tears. "I wept for her then when I saw death reaching for her as one would reach for a lover."  
  
Katana sighed and ran her hands through her mop of hair. The young female would need to stay with someone until this whole thing had blown over; besides her gifts as a seer could be useful in trying to stop the person doing the killing.  
  
"Hoshi," said Katana sharply. "Where do you live?"  
  
"A few blocks from here," said Hoshi softly, her eyes trained on the floor and on her feet. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I am going to escort you to your home and you are going to pack some things and you will stay with me at my apartment until this is all worked out," said Katana, not adding the fact that she was worried that the girl would be next. With all these other coven members were dropping dead it would only be a matter of time before they were all killed. "And then you are going to call the rest of the members from your coven and tell them all to go into hiding. I think however, that you might be of help to us with your visions."  
  
"I will do what I can," said Hoshi, nodding her head and standing up. "My sisters deserve justice and I want to help bring the killer to justice."  
  
"Good," said Katana smiling slightly. "Good."  
  
Hoshi said nothing else, instead she grabbed her things and picked up the black cat that had once belonged to Aki; she took one more look around the apartment before heading out into the hall. She and the members of the coven would return when this nightmare had ended and sort through the belongings of their sisters and then send them to their families. That is if they all survived the ordeal.  
  
Hotel room  
  
Hisoka stood beneath the spray of the water running his hands through his hair to get the shampoo from his hair. He sighed and pressed his forehead against the tiles of the shower stall; the hot water didn't help to chase the chill from his bones. The girl, Hoshi, had seemed so lost but she didn't seem to show outward appearance of hurt or pain; yet on the inside she had been torn up. She was in the woman's care now and the four of them would meet for breakfast the next morning. He wasn't pleased with working with them but still so far the female detective had been of great help.  
  
Sighing, Hisoka turned the water off and grabbed a towel from the nearby rack wrapping it around his waist and stepping out into the foggy interior of the bathroom. He frowned when he felt a sudden chill race down his spine; he felt a sadness within the room and looked to the source someone or something was writing onto the steamed mirror.  
  
'Lost within the dark abyss she waits patiently for Death's loving kiss; forgotten by him once before he will remember her at Hope's door.'  
  
Hisoka stared at it and quickly burned it into his memory before it faded away and the mirror was completely fogged over again. He blinked and muttered a curse under his breath leaving and calling for his partner.   
  
Ministry  
  
Tatsumi sighed and pushed up his glasses; he had finally gotten around to interpreting the rest of the rest of the message that had appeared on the computers the other day. He looked down at his notes once more making sure he hadn't missed anything.  
  
'Stolen by a frightened child ensnared in her enslavement to an Angel of Death = A girl was being controlled by Muraki. The gates tremble with the desire to be open = the gates of Hell are slowly preparing to be opened. Lord of Dark Dreams and Visions yearns for the feel of the sun and the wind = Lucifer desires to be released from hell.'  
  
Getting to his feet, Tatsumi gathered his material and hurried out. He had to deliver this to Tsuzuki and Kurosaki quickly. They couldn't afford to waste any time, not now.   
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Winged who gave me some advice on some conversation. Another thanks to Lady Goddess Sephiroth and PromisingGemini for betaing the chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Genie Magic 5

Author's Notes: Alright after the success rolls eyes of my first Yami no Matsuei story I decided to write another chapter story. Don't worry there will be no romance in this one, just a bunch of guys saving our butts and the entire planet from the Psycho Doctor. Anyways without further ado I do hope you actually enjoy this story.   
  
Katana stared up at the ceiling looking up at it from her position on the couch the young girl. Hoshi was asleep in the detective's bedroom. Breathing a sigh Katana rolled over onto her side and stared at the wall, her onyx eyes trained on the collection of swords she had been collecting through the years; they were arranged on her wall according to how old they were. The one on the top had been the first sword she had ever received and had been a gift from her father when she was fifteen. Sighing again she got to her feet and walked over to the wall of swords, her bare feet barely making a sound has she walked across the wooden floor.  
  
The female detective removed the sword from its peg and pulled it from its colorful sheath. She extended the blade away from her towards the kitchen window; the medal glinting against the moonlight. She pulled it back into her and so the sword was vertical in front of her face. This sword had been a gift to her from her father on her wedding day. Twisting the sword so she was looking at herself from the reflection given off by the medal; she allowed herself to remember a time when she had felt this distraught and powerless. It had taken place five hundred years ago when the man she had been married too had attacked her and the infant child, their infant child.  
  
Five Hundred Years Ago  
  
Katana clutched the baby to her its face cradled between her neck and her kimono clad shoulder. The dark blue kimono she wore barely protected her from the cold and snow that blew into the broken window of the modest sized house that she shared with her husband. She scooted into the corner and pulled her legs up to give her and the baby better protection from the infuriated man before her.  
  
"A daughter!" he shouted. "A daughter! I wanted a son and you give me a daughter!"  
  
"How could I have had control over the gender of the child I would have given birth too?" asked Katana.  
  
"I will not have that child in my house!"  
  
"Why not? She is perfect and doesn't have any flaws on her! The midwife said she was happy!"  
  
"I will not have a girl that is first born of my blood under my roof! She is not worthy to be the heir to my family pride!"  
  
"I will not let you take my child away from me!"  
  
"Then you will die with her!" shouted the man, raising the blade above his head and slicing it downward.  
  
Screaming, Katana lunged to the side and rolled to her feet running for the door as fast as she could; she collapsed onto the ground when he threw a knife at her and caused it to catch on her kimono catching against the wooden floor. She grabbed the dagger and quickly shortened the kimono skirt giving her feet more room; she got to her feet and kicked off the wooden shoes running for the door trying to ignore the bitter cold that nipped at the skin of her bare legs. She dashed out into the cold and across the snow the wet cold soaking through the white material covering her feet as she ran for the barn.  
  
Katana quickly bridled one of the horses and with ease swung herself onto the horse still clutching her baby to her; grabbed the reins she kicked the horse into movement and the horse reared slightly and then set off at a gallop rushing past her angered husband and into the dark snow covered woods.  
  
Present  
  
Katana turned off the shower stall and wrapped a white towel around her body; she stepped from the stall and into the bathroom. She stopped for awhile to gather her clothes into her arms and then straightened up and then before she had even taken a complete step she slipped and lost her balance slamming into the mirror of the vanity above the sink slicing her arm open a little. She lay there on the floor trying to catch her breath and stop the blood flow; the cut wasn't deep and wouldn't need stitches it would just need peroxide and gauze not to mention pain killers and she would be fine. Finally when her breathing came easier she slowly sat up and leaned against the sink cabinets. She closed her eyes and slowly began to push herself up and into a standing position; however, something caused her to look down and she watched as she saw words form in the small puddle of blood that stood out against the pure white tile floor.  
  
'Trapped within the void of midnight's kiss wishing for salvation; the wishes of her master must be obeyed and has the sins tatter and stain her soul she follows his orders without complaint.'  
  
Grabbing a hand towel she knelt and wiped up the blood tossing it into the trash bin beside the toilet and then headed out into the bedroom to change. She heard something crashing and grabbed her gun from it upholster running into the other bedroom hoping to bust the intruder in his or her tracks and end the case here and now. However, the only thing she saw was the lifeless corpse of Hoshi and her daughter, Junko in the room.  
  
"Junko!" she cried in surprise. The girl turned and looked at her mother, Junko's eyes lit up before seemingly loosing their light and she disappeared. "Oh, Junko, what have you gotten into?"  
  
TBC   
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Lady Goddess Sephiroth and PromisingGemini for betaing.


	6. Chapter 6

Genie Magic 6

Author's Notes: Alright after the success rolls eyes of my first Yami no Matsuei story I decided to write another chapter story. Don't worry there will be no romance in this one, just a bunch of guys saving our butts and the entire planet from the Psycho Doctor. Anyways without further ado I do hope you actually enjoy this story.   
  
Katana leaned against the hood of her car. Her eyes were protected from the sun's rays by a pair of sunglasses and she was holding her head as if she had a headache. Which is something she had; she always got a headache if she didn't get enough sleep the night before and since the girl, Hoshi, had died on her watch she owed it to the family to make a personal appearance at the girl's funeral. She looked up when another car pulled up beside hers and the two men that claimed to be from another jurisdiction that were helping her with the case; they weren't from the jurisdiction that they claimed to be from and she wondered what their game was. There was no time like the present to ask them.  
  
"What game are you trying to play?" she asked, as they stepped out of the car.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Tsuzuki, blinking in confusion.  
  
"I talked to a friend in the Kyoto branch and he said there was no one in that jurisdiction with the names Tsuzuki Asato and Kurosaki Hisoka," snapped Katana, ignoring the look of panic that had come across the older man's face. "So, tell me gentlemen I want to know what exactly you are trying to pull!"  
  
Tsuzuki's mind went blank trying to think of a reason for them being here when Hisoka spoke up.  
  
"Our sister was killed in much the same way," said Hisoka flatly, looking in Katana's eyes. "We have come to try and prevent it from happening again; unfortunately it would appear we have yet to successful."  
  
"I should really have you both arrested for interfering with police work," said Katana flatly. "But, I won't. You two, despite the fact that you lied to me, have actually been of great help in attempting to solve this case. So, for the time being I won't arrest you unless you piss me off and then I am sending your asses straight to jail. Am I clear?"  
  
"Of course," said Tsuzuki, cheerfully. "Let's go get some apple pie!"  
  
"Its still morning!" snapped Katana.  
  
"It is never too early for apple pie!" chirped Tsuzuki, heading towards a café across the street from the Police Department.  
  
"Is he always like this?" asked Katana sweat dropping.  
  
"No," said Hisoka dully, shaking his head while watching the other man nearly getting hit by a couple of cars in his pursuit to get to the apple pie. "Sometimes he is worse."  
  
"Great," muttered Katana, rolling her eyes.  
  
"We had better go make sure he doesn't hurt himself," said Hisoka sighing, while following after the older male with Katana not far behind him. "And make sure he doesn't use up the rest of our meal expenses for this trip or Tatsumi-san will be infuriated," added Hisoka, under his breath.  
  
"What?" asked Katana turning to look at the young male.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Around fifteen minutes later the three of them were settled in a booth with their breakfast in front of them: Katana had scrambled eggs, bacon, and two pancakes; Hisoka had waffles, sausage, and hash browns; and finally Tsuzuki had apple pie and cheese danishes.  
  
"I am going to visit Hoshi's family," said Katana, while watching Tsuzuki gobble down his pie and danishes with a raised eyebrow. "See if that will be any good leads. Would you gentlemen like to come with me?"  
  
Hisoka and Tsuzuki exchanged a look there was a chance a very small chance that the girl's family might know something, anything that might be of help. But the chances of them knowing something was slim to none.  
  
"Sure," said Tsuzuki at last.  
  
"Good," said Katana, taking a sip of the coffee that their waitress brought them along with their checks. "Let's finish eating and get going."  
  
It took awhile to find the house which was a nice two story brick building with a picket fence and rose garden; the smell of lavender and peppermint was thick in the air and mingled with the smell of the roses.  
  
"Looks like someone has a green thumb," said Tsuzuki, as they walked along the cobblestone pathway to the white French door.  
  
"Probably the mother," said Hisoka.  
  
"Grandmother actually," said Katana, breathing in the scents from the garden. 'The mother is a doctor and the father owns a restaurant on the south side of town; the girl's grandmother lives with them because she doesn't want to live alone nor live in a nursing home."  
  
"You did background checks on them?" asked Tsuzuki.  
  
"It helps to know who you are talking to," said Katana, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door sharply.  
  
"Yes?" asked a woman, with glossy black hair in a tight bun and clear dark green eyes wearing a black tank dress.  
  
"I am Detective Katana ma'am," said Katana, holding out her badge. "If it is alright with you I would like to ask you questions about your daughter."  
  
"Of course detective," said the woman, stepping back and holding the door open to let them in. "Please come in."  
  
"Thank you," said Katana, stepping across the threshold.  
  
"Can I get you any coffee?" asked the woman.  
  
"Yes, please," said Katana, while the three of them followed the woman into the kitchen.  
  
"Have a seat," said the woman.  
  
"Thank you," said Katana. "Mrs. Turno, we are here to talk to you about your daughter. Can you tell me anything about her life? Anyone that might have a grudge against her?"  
  
"My daughter practiced witchcraft," said the woman flatly. "A good deal of people had a grudge against her for that fact. Although Christianity is in a small denomination of Japan we still have our problems with extremists just like in the states."  
  
"Yes," said Katana, blushing in embarrassment and rubbing the back of her head. "I did kinda notice you lived a few blocks from a church. Where they sending your daughter threats?"  
  
"Some of them," said the woman, biting her lip. "The police of course wouldn't do anything because there wasn't enough evidence."  
  
Katana shifted in her seat; she was starting to get really uncomfortable with how this conversation was starting to go.  
  
"Can I ask you something Detective?" asked Mrs. Turno.  
  
"Of course," said Katana, leaning forward bracing her elbows on her knees.  
  
"Why do you care? You are far to young to know what I am going through."  
  
"Actually," said Katana, coming to a decision. "I am not has young has you think." 'Boy is that the understatement of the year,' thought Katana, before saying out loud. "Once upon a time I was married and from that marriage came a child, a female child."  
  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka exchanged a look this was something they had never heard before.  
  
"What happened?" asked Mrs. Turno softly.  
  
"Because I gave birth to a female as a first born," began Katana, getting a far off look in her eyes. "My husband tried to kill us I managed to escape with my baby; but a few years later he found us and killed my daughter. Then he tried to kill me, if an old couple hadn't found me and my dead daughter I would have died but I didn't and I became stronger after that night."  
  
"What was her name?" asked Mrs. Turno.  
  
"Junko," said Katana, softly wiping away the one tear falling down her face. "Her name was Junko."  
  
Later  
  
Katana was curled up into a small ball in a large comfy chair, sipping a cup of coffee while she was wrapped in her terry robe. Her eyes were glazed over has she remembered what had happened when Junko had been taken from her, by her ex.  
  
"Damn you Draco," she whispered, into the silence of the apartment. "Damn you to hell."  
  
At one time Katana had been a Genie, she still was on some level, she just no longer lived in a bottle and no longer had to answer to a master. Her last master had freed her of that burden; Draco, her last master who had freed her, married her, created a child with her, and destroyed her life. At first Draco had been a kind and gentle man; when he found her his first wish had been for more money so he and his mother could live more comfortably. His second wish had been to become an Immortal Healer to save his mother. Then his third and final wish had been to free Katana so he could marry her.  
  
She didn't know when things had started to go wrong, but it had happened sometime after they got married and before Junko had been born. His powers must have corrupted him when he realized he had the power over life and death; and now instead of being a healer he could release plagues and diseases over towns and cities. She sighed and closed her eyes leaning her head back against the chair. She had to save Junko from whomever was controlling her before it was too late and her daughter became a Dark Genie and then Katana has a former High Genie would have to kill her own flesh and blood.  
  
TBC  
  
Thanks to Lady Goddess Sephiroth


	7. Chapter 7

Genie Magic 7

Author's Notes: Alright after the success rolls eyes of my first Yami no Matsuei story I decided to write another chapter story. Don't worry there will be no romance in this one, just a bunch of guys saving our butts and the entire planet from the Psycho Doctor. Anyways without further ado I do hope you actually enjoy this story.  
  
Draco Black was not a man known for his patience or his tolerance of anyone that defied or failed him in a mission. Keeping this in mind his minion, Salem, crept onto the top of the stone gate that surrounded the property of the doctor that had the lamp of the genie that Draco so desired. Salem never could seem to understand why his master wanted this genie when there were others out there that were easier to get too. But Draco had been very specific in wanting this lamp; taking a deep breath he slipped onto a tree branch and shimmied down it not making a noise or disturbing anything.  
  
He slipped towards the front of the mansion this doctor character owned and crouched down gathering his muscles in his legs and then leapt up to the balcony that would allow him access to the second floor. Salem pulled out some of the pins from the cuff of his black and proceeded to break into his mansion. He swung the door open and then placed one hand on the wall and lifted himself up placing the other hand on the wall he slowly began to crawl along the wall heading towards the Master Bedroom.  
  
The door to the bedroom was closed and one brief touch on the doorknob told him that it was locked; he removed his hands from the wall but continued to cling to it with his feet so he could unlock the door. He smirked when he heard the faint click in the doorknob and gently turned the knob and allowed it to drift open the full moon behind him providing a soft silver light has he slipped into the room and crawled along the ceiling his pupils enlarging to allow him to see better in the darkness.  
  
A faint glimmering to his left caught his attention and he turned his head towards its source and smirked when he saw the simple silver oil lamp. Moving silently he allowed himself to dangle by his feet so he could grab the lamp he was careful not to touch anything else. The light turned on and he whirled around clutching the lamp to his chest seeing the Platinum Blonde man staring at him in fury pointing a gun at him. Salem smirked and allowed himself to drop to the floor twisting in midair to land on his feet.  
  
"Come and get me mortal," taunted Salem, dodging the first bullet that was shot at him.  
  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka were awakened at one in the morning by a pounding on the door; getting wearily to their feet the older male stumbled to the door and opened it up.  
  
"I haven't been telling the entire truth," said Katana, walking in with even saying a 'hello' or 'sorry for waking up this early'. "Oh by the way hi," said Katana, and smiling apologetically while holding up a real big donut bag from behind her back. "I also brought this has an apology for waking you up this early in the morning."  
  
Tsuzuki sniffed the air, "Do I smell long johns, apple fritters, chocolate donuts stuffed with fudge and glazed with chocolate, along with apple and cinnamon stuffed donuts, lemon stuffed donuts, cream filled donuts, raspberry donuts, plain glazed donuts, and chocolate glazed crullers?" Tsuzuki, by now was practically drooling on the carpet of the hotel and Katana was just looking at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Is he always like this?" she asked, looking past the older Shinigami to Hisoka.  
  
"You don't know the half of it," said Hisoka, making the coffee for them.  
  
When the three of them had settled down around the small table the bag of donuts open and the coffee pot next to it steam coming out releasing the delicious smell of coffee.  
  
"All right Katana," said Hisoka, taking a sip of coffee in an attempt to wake up. "What exactly is it you haven't been telling us the entire truth about?"  
  
"Everything," said Katana. "For all practical purposes I have been keeping several things from you."  
  
"Perhaps you should start from the beginning," said Tsuzuki, the sugar already starting to kick in.  
  
"Well," said Katana. "I seriously doubt you two would believe me but here it goes. Am I correct in thinking that you two people already know about genies correct?" She decided to go on when both males nodded. "Once years ago I was a genie," said Katana, seriously.  
  
"You're joking right?" asked Hisoka, pouring himself some more coffee and reaching for the cream.  
  
"No," said Katana, snapping her fingers and before their eyes the cream lowered and Hisoka's coffee got lighter. "Any other doubts? Good. I was born a genie to of course, genie parents. When I was around five hundred years old I was found by a man named Draco Black. He was a kind master and a great man. His first wish was to have enough money so he and his mother could live comfortably for the rest of their lives. His second wish was to be a great healer so he could heal his mother of the mysterious illness that threatened to kill her."  
  
"What was his third wish?" asked Tsuzuki, when Katana had paused to take a sip of coffee.  
  
"My freedom," said Katana softly. "At some point during my servitude to him we had fallen in love, not long after I was freed from my lamp we were married. I do not remember how it happened but at some point after our marriage and before the birth of out daughter the healing powers I had given him had started twisting his personality into some dark instead of light. The birth of our daughter was the last straw and he tried to kill us but failed. Our daughter is only genie and therefore does not have to abide by the same laws that full blooded genies are bound to."  
  
"Is your husband dead?" asked Hisoka.  
  
Katana pursed her lips and took a swig of her coffee before staring at the youth above the rim of her cup; her eyes narrowed and thoughtful. "No," she said at last. "He isn't his powers to heal have been twisted into the ability to kill and have kept him alive all these years. He will never die until the poison that is within his body has been purged that is his curse."  
  
"In other words," said Hisoka. "He won't die until he returns to the healer he once was?"  
  
Katana nodded slowly almost as if the topic of her former husband and child was painful and it was painful, very painful. She had the scars to prove it. The group feel in silence and the sun slowly peaked over the horizon warming the city and waking up the rest of the inhabitants.  
  
Salem had finally managed to escape the doctor and was currently heading towards a café across the street from the police station; he had no idea why his master wanted to meet there and he was not going to ask. Salem took a seat outside on one of the wrought iron chairs placing the sack in between his feet and ordering a cup of coffee and a scone for breakfast while waiting for Draco to make his appearance. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not notice the tall male figure coming up behind him until his shadow feel across him.  
  
"Lost in your thoughts?" came the cold voice.  
  
Salem turned around slowly and found himself caught up in the coldest, darkest silver eyes he had ever seen. Silver eyes, the eyes of those that had lost hope or had it stolen from them; what a horrid experience. The man's black hair was secured behind him with a silver ribbon to match his silver tipped black hair; his pale skin seemed even more pale against the black pants and red shirt.  
  
"Lord Draco," whispered Salem.  
  
"Where is she?" asked Draco, taking a seat and crossing his legs his leather boots newly polished.  
  
"Your daughter is in here," said Salem, reverently handing his master the lamp in which Junko was held. "And ask for your wife well she is across the street from us."  
  
Draco turned in his seat and his silver eyes fastened on the familiar body of his ex lover. He small frame seemed even smaller compared to the height and build of the two males with her and Draco felt himself grow green with envy he still loved Katana despite what she thought. Her once long black hair was now cut rather short and her onyx eyes seemed rather alert. She had traded in her brightly colored kimonos for dark pants, dark men's button up shirts, and a trench coat. He frowned when the tallest of the two males put his hand on her shoulder. With one movement Draco was on his feet striding across the street and Salem had no choice but to follow him.  
  
Katana frowned when the familiar scent of cologne invaded her senses. She glanced up and growled in annoyance when she saw Draco and his lackey coming towards her.  
  
"Katana," said Draco smoothly. "Is that anyway to treat your ex?"  
  
"Ex being the essential word here," said Katana flatly.  
  
"Come Katana there is no reason for you to be shy," said Draco reaching for her.  
  
Katana snorted and slammed the heel of her hand upwards under his chin knocking his teeth together and causing him to bit his lip.  
  
"I'm not shy," said Katana. "I'm just pissed now that you made your appearance."  
  
"I see I am not the only one that wants the lamp," said a new male voice.  
  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka went rigged and slowly turned around seeing Muraki walking towards them.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?!" demanded Katana, slowly reaching into her trench coat for the gun at her side.  
  
"There is no need for that detective," said Muraki, waving his hand at the only female in the group. "I have simple come for what is mine. The lamp, hand it over. Now," demanded Muraki, holding his pale hand out for the lamp that Salem had stolen from him a few hours before hand.  
  
"I do not think so doctor," said Draco, refusing to raised his hand to hand over the lamp. "It belongs to me."  
  
Katana pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes studying the lamp at Draco's hips and hissed. That lamp, was Junko's lamp and has far has Katana was concerned her daughter, belonged to no one.  
  
Muraki meanwhile had frowned dangerously at the dark haired man. "That would not be wise," said Muraki, pulling out his gun. "And I would not think of drawing yours detective," he continued barely paying any attention to Katana. "I do not think you would want me to accidently miss and hit the lamp would you?" Katana glared at Muraki before slowly removing her hand and standing their her muscles tense. "It would be wise that you hand it over," said Muraki, holding out his other hand for the lamp.  
  
"Go ahead," said Draco, shrugging his shoulders and holding the lamp before his heart. "Hit the lamp, I don't care."  
  
Katana made a split second decision and kicked her foot up sending the lamp flying from Draco's hands and right into Tsuzuki's waiting ones. The moment the lamp landed in Tsuzuki's hands his fingers brushed against it and Junko appeared talking softly to a stuffed cat missing an eye. When she saw Muraki she pulled the stuffed cat closer to her and then she noticed that someone else was holding her lamp. Jumping to her feet she stood before him stuffing the stuffed cat into her small sleeve and bowed.  
  
"I am Junko and you are now my master!"  
  
"Say what?!" demanded Tsuzuki, staring down at the little girl in shock.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to PromisingGemini for helping to get my thoughts together for this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Genie Magic 8

Author's Notes: Alright after the success rolls eyes of my first Yami no Matsuei story I decided to write another chapter story. Don't worry there will be no romance in this one, just a bunch of guys saving our butts and the entire planet from the Psycho Doctor. Anyways without further ado I do hope you actually enjoy this story.   
  
Draco lunged for the lamp but Katana was quicker and she slammed her leg upwards knocking his teeth together and then kicking him in the stomach with her heel. She then pulled her hand back and sent a ball of white light at Salem's eyes. The male hissed his eyes flashing orange before wiping at his eyes and then his eyes returning to their normal black color.  
  
"Come now dear," said Draco, when he had gotten his wind back. "Is that anyway to treat your husband?"  
  
In answer Katana just kicked him in the balls. Draco collapsed onto the ground in immense pain and he glared up at the woman that had at one time shared his bed.  
  
"Ah did that hurt?" asked Katana darkly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Stupid bitch," spat Draco, has Salem help him to his feet. "What did I see in you?"  
  
"A suitable wife," said Katana darkly, yet her voice was eerily calm. "Get out of my face both of you before I shoot you in the face."  
  
"This is not over wife," spat Draco.  
  
"Can't wait," muttered Katana.  
  
"Mamma!" shouted Junko, throwing her arms around Katana's legs.  
  
"Hello love," smiled Katana, patting Junko's head. She then turned her attention to Muraki. "What do you want?"  
  
"Something you can't give me my dear," said Muraki, pushing his glasses up and walking into the street.  
  
"Hold it!" shouted Katana.  
  
Muraki turned around and a bus passed by in front of him and he was gone.   
  
"What the hell?" hissed Katana.  
  
"Don't worry," said Tsuzuki, patting her shoulder. "He always does that, a lot."  
  
"Well," said Katana with a sigh her shoulders sagging a little bit and picking up her daughter. "What next?"  
  
"We have to find someway to wrap this case up," said Hisoka. "Because we are never going to see him again, well you won't at least."  
  
"Don't worry about the case," said Katana. "I will find some way to close it."  
  
"You sure?" asked Tsuzuki.  
  
"Always," said Katana.  
  
"All we have to do now it find out what happened to the souls of the dead girls," said Tsuzuki.  
  
"I know where they are Master," said Junko, pushing her stuffed cat into her sleeve and pulling the orb out of her sleeve and handing it to him. "They are in here."  
  
Tsuzuki took the orb and studied it before turning to Hisoka. "How are we going to get them out?"  
  
"Ask her to get them out," said Hisoka, nodding at Junko. "Actually wish them out through her."  
  
"If we are going to do that," said Katana, leading them into an abandoned alley. "It would probably be better we do it where no one can see us."  
  
"Junko," said Tsuzuki. "I wish for you to release the souls of the dead girls."  
  
"Yes Master," said Junko, reaching for the orb and clutching it in both hands she raised them to the sky her eyes taking on a white glow.  
  
The sky slowly began to fill with clouds blocking out the sun's holy light and sending the city into darkness. They could hear several car crashes from the sudden change in atmosphere but no one paid any attention they were all focused on the glowing light coming from Junko. The wind began to pick up and blew their clothes and debris around them. The dark clouds opened up and rain began to pour down in sheets while lighting filled the sky and became the only light provided to the people; earsplitting blasts of the thunder filled the air and shattered windows on cars and buildings causing fragments of glass to land in the streets.  
  
The orb in Junko's hand began to pulse with the same white light has her eyes; the white light began to eat away at the darkness within the pearl cleansing it of evil. Then before there very eyes the orb began to crack slowly at first and then the cracks raced along the surface of the orb. Finally the orb cracked, Katana who was the closest looked away while covering Junko's eyes to protect the genie child's eyes from the fragments. A pillar of light arose from the shattered orb and pearly white wisps drifted out taking on the forms of the females that had been murdered.  
  
Suddenly a beam of bright yellow light appeared from the clouds and ferry girls riding on their oars flew from the sky and into the alley way to collect their new charges, among them was a woman named Botan. She collected Mara Selene and with a cheerful wave in the direction of the Shinigami, Genie, and female immortal she lead the rest of the ferry girls and departed souls back to heaven to be judged before entering eternal paradise or eternal damnation. When the last of the ferry girl's had disappeared the sky cleared up and it the weather died down until it was the same calm day it had been moments before.  
  
"Come on," said Katana, leading them out of the alleyway. "Here," she said, handing Tsuzuki her daughter. "Take Junko back to your hotel room and I will meet you at the park in the middle of town later on tonight when I finish this up and wrap this case up."  
  
"How do you plan to do that?!" shouted Hisoka to her back.  
  
"You will find out sooner or later," said Katana, without turning around.  
  
Hotel  
  
"Well master," said Junko, eating some of the left over donuts. "What are your other two wishes?"  
  
"I don't know," said Tsuzuki, drinking some coffee while pouring Junko some milk. "Too be perfectly frank I haven't even thought of it."  
  
"Why haven't you?" asked Junko confused and scrunching up her little nose deep in thought. "Master Muraki always knew what he wanted from me before he summoned me from my home."  
  
"Your home?" asked Hisoka, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"My lamp."  
  
"Your lamp?"  
  
"My lamp as been my home since I came into my powers; I have lived within the lamp since I could remember."  
  
"There was no other home?" asked Tsuzuki.  
  
Junko looked to the ceiling deep in thought about what she had just been asked and her teeth bit down on her lip in concentration. "There was one home," she said softly. "I can only see it in flashes but I know it is there somewhere deep down. Are there anymore donuts?"  
  
"Nope sorry," said Tsuzuki. "But we have more milk."  
  
"Yum!"  
  
Tsuzuki chuckled softly while he watched the girl drink milk; Hisoka just shook his head and took a seat next to his partner. When the genie had finished drinking her milk she pulled her stuffed animal out of her sleeve and started playing with it by making it walk across the table. He sighed despite her age he kept forgetting that Junko had the body of an eight year old and was more likely to have the instincts of an eight year old. He smiled watching the little girl play with her stuffed toy and talk to it almost has if she expected it to give her an answer. It was watching her that gave Tsuzuki the idea for what he wanted from Junko for his second wish.   
  
Later at the park  
  
Katana was waiting on a park bench one leg propped up on the other one while she waited for the two males and her daughter. The moon was full and its silvery light shone brightly down upon her illuminating her features. She ran her hand through her short hair and sighed, her breath coming out in a faint puff of white air. The atmosphere was getting colder with the coming of autumn and already the leaves were changing colors.  
  
"Momma! Momma!"   
  
Katana turned her head and smiled warmly before standing up and holding out her arms for her daughter to run into for a hug.  
  
"Junko," whispered Katana, brushing her lips against her daughters forehead. "Where you a good girl?"  
  
"Yes, momma."  
  
"Good," said Katana, turning her attention to the two males. "Its all taken care of," she said referring to the case. "And what the hell is that?" she laughed referring to the giant ass stuffed cat in Hisoka's arms.  
  
"This is Tsuzuki's second wish," growled Hisoka, trying not to drop the animal and glaring at Tsuzuki when he started to snicker.  
  
"How did you manage to wrap it up without any questions?" asked Tsuzuki still chuckling.  
  
"A dangerous criminal was burned alive in a collapsing building," said Katana, shrugging her shoulders. "I just pinned the murders on him."  
  
"Can you do that?" asked Tsuzuki, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well," began Katana. "It is better then telling the department heads about them being murdered by a five hundred year old genie in the body of an eight year old being controlled by a doctor that needs to have his license revoked."  
  
"True," said Tsuzuki.  
  
"Besides, I have a feeling Muraki would be far to smart to get caught unless he did it purposely," said Katana. "This way at least the families will have some sort of sense of closure. So what now?"  
  
"Now," said Tsuzuki. "You guys go home."  
  
"What?" asked Katana. "I can't go home with Junko she is a genie."  
  
"Then I will free her," said Tsuzuki. "Junko."  
  
"Hhhhmmm?" asked the little girl.  
  
"I wish you freedom," said Tsuzuki.  
  
The small group watched as a strange orb surrounded Junko and the lamp Tsuzuki had been carrying around shattered.  
  
"I am free momma," said Junko.  
  
"Yes," whispered Katana. "Yes you are."  
  
Katana hugged her daughter and mouthed 'Thank you' to Tsuzuki over her daughter's head. Tsuzuki just nodded and while Katana and Junko stood there hugging Hisoka and Tsuzuki took their leave; leaving the stuffed cat on the bench beside the mother and daughter.  
  
THE END!


End file.
